


The Godfather

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #677: Snapely Mythbusting - Draco Malfoy's Godfather.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #677: Snapely Mythbusting - Draco Malfoy's Godfather. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Godfather

~

“Finally!” said Ron, letting Harry in. He frowned. “Where’s Snape?”

“Malfoy’s. Potion emergency.” 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “He spends lots of time there.” 

Harry shrugged. “Malfoy’s wife needs Severus’ potions.” 

“Hm.” Leading Harry into the kitchen, Ron handed him an ale. “If you say so.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Are you sure something else isn’t going on?” 

“Like?” 

“Like maybe Malfoy’s Snape’s bit on the side.” 

“Ron, his wife’s _right there_. Plus—” Harry made a face. “Malfoy’s always inviting me to visit, too. Also, Severus is practically Malfoy’s godfather.” 

“Practically, or actually?” 

Harry frowned. “You know, I’m not sure.”

~

Severus arrived just in time for dinner. “Apologies,” he said. “Things got…complicated.” 

Hermione simply nodded and began passing around the food, but Ron shot Harry a look. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but the idea wouldn’t leave him, and by the time they got home, he was pensive. 

“Something’s on your mind,” said Severus as they prepared for bed. 

Harry smiled. “I never could hide anything from you.” 

“Certainly not.” Severus smirked. “What’s wrong?” 

“Is Malfoy actually your godson?” 

Severus blinked. “Draco? Where’d you get that idea?” 

“I…assumed.” 

Severus snorted. “As if! No, that’s not our relationship at all.” 

~

“What is it, then?” Harry asked, climbing into bed. 

Severus sighed, slipping in beside Harry. “He’s a friend’s son, a Slytherin. Although, when Voldemort chose him to try to kill Albus, he became mine to protect.” 

“Like me?”

“Somewhat.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “Though he doesn’t engender the same feelings in me as do you.”

“Good.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Jealous?” 

Harry shrugged, feeling foolish. “It’s just…you spend lots of time there.” 

“Astoria’s trying to maintain a pregnancy. She requires delicate potions.” 

“Right.” Harry smiled. “Anyway, you acted like he _couldn’t_ be your godson. Why not?” 

Severus snorted again. 

~

“One, he’s a Malfoy, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I’m not. Two, even if I had been a pure-blood, the Princes are far below the Malfoys in wealth and societal position. Three, I have an actual job, a trade. It would have been a minor scandal to make me Draco’s godfather.”

Harry frowned. “But you just said Lucius was your friend. Couldn’t he have made an exception?” 

“Lucius?” Severus shook his head. “He was never my friend. An acquaintance perhaps.” 

“But you just said—”

“ _Narcissa_ was my friend.” Severus sighed. “But for her, I’d never have even spoken to Lucius.” 

~

“So that’s why she asked for help during the war.” Harry nodded. “Makes sense.” 

“Indeed. We were close friends in school.” 

Harry shifted so his head was resting on Severus’ shoulder. “So what about Malfoy’s baby?” 

“What about him?” 

“Couldn’t Malfoy make you _his_ godfather?” 

Severus went silent. 

“You okay?” Harry asked after a moment, raising his head to look at Severus. 

“I’m fine.” Severus’ eyes were narrowed. “Although, I think you may have inadvertently stumbled upon the reason he keeps inviting you to visit them with me.” 

“Me?”

“Yes. Who’d be a better godfather than the Saviour?” 

Harry groaned. 

~

“So Snape’s not Malfoy’s godfather, but Malfoy wants you to be godfather to his son?” Ron shook his head. “Bloody hell. How do you get into these messes?” 

“No idea.” Harry sighed. 

“Are you going to do it?” Hermione asked. 

“Apparently? Doing anything else would be rude.” 

“So be rude,” said Ron. He winced when both Harry and Hermione glared at him. “What?” 

“It’s not that simple,” Hermione said. “While Severus isn’t Draco’s godfather, they’re still close. It could hurt Severus’ feelings.” 

Harry banged his head on the table. “Why me?” 

“Because you’re the Chosen One?” Ron coughed. “Good luck.” 

~

As they approached Malfoy Manor, Harry sighed. 

“I could be wrong,” said Severus. “He may not intend to ask you to be his son’s godfather.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Would you be upset if I said no?”    
Severus raised an eyebrow. “Upset? No. Although Draco would be. And it would make future meetings…tense.” 

More tense than they were now? Harry couldn’t imagine. Swallowing hard, he resigned himself to being Malfoy’s son’s godfather.

An elf ushered them into a room, where Malfoy and his very pregnant wife were waiting. 

“Thanks for coming,” Malfoy said. 

Severus smirked. “We appreciate the invitation.” 

~

They drank tea, chatting about inconsequential matters, Harry growing more and more nervous. Finally, unable to contain himself, he said, “Malfoy, why did you ask me here?” 

Putting down his teacup, Malfoy clasped his wife’s hand. “We’re contemplating godparents. And, while it’s not traditional, there’s only one person we both agreed would be perfect.” 

Harry blinked. “Perfect? That’s flattering and all, but—”

Malfoy frowned. “Are you saying no?”

“Not necessarily—”

“Let Draco finish, Harry,” Severus murmured. 

Harry nodded. “Right. Sorry. Go ahead.” 

Malfoy sighed. “It would please us very much if you would consent to be our son’s godfather, _Severus_.” 

~

“You could act less relieved,” Severus said as they exited Malfoy Manor hours later. 

“I couldn’t _be_ less relieved, though,” Harry said. “Godric. I feel like I just escaped a Dementor.” 

Severus laughed. “Being a godfather doesn’t suck out one’s soul. You’re Teddy Lupin’s godfather, after all.” 

“Teddy’s not a Malfoy.” 

“He’s related.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Harry shuddered.

Severus chuckled. “You’re being ridiculous. Draco’s trying to make amends. He could’ve just asked me and not invited you to give your opinion.” 

“That’s true. It was nice of him to consider my opinion before asking.” Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry smiled. “Congratulations.” 

~


End file.
